


When You Love Someone

by 3racha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Lowercase, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3racha/pseuds/3racha
Summary: woojin works in a coffee shop and he loves it. one day, he meets a customer with such dead eyes, that woojin, right there, right then, decided to help the poor guy.





	1. Sun & Moon

**Author's Note:**

> the tittle was inspired by day6. also i wrote this instead of doing homework, rip me

woojin loved his job at the coffee shop. sure the pay wasn't that great, but he got free coffee whenever he wanted, he could play his guitar and sing in front of the shop because the lady running the shop said that his talent attracted customers. the shop itself was very cosy, a crossover between a coffee shop and bookstore. before woojin got a job there, he spent so much time in the shop doing homework or just chilling that it pretty much was a second home to him. 

 

when he found out that his favourite shop was hiring, he wasted no time signing up. thankfully he got the job.

 

besides the shops coziness and perks that came with the job, woojin loved all the different customers. from dead eyed students that ordered double espressos to old grandmas that come for a cup of tea and a pleasant talk with the owner lady, also school girls that came to the shop just because of woojins singing, constantly telling him to become an idol, to which woojin just smiles sheepishly and gives them their orders.

 

yeah, woojin really loved his job at the coffee shop.

  
  


it was 7 pm. if it was any normal week, the coffee shop would close in an hour, but since it was midterm week in schools right about now, the owner lady so graciously extended the work time to 10 pm, so students could come for good coffee and a quiet place to study, if they wanted. the employees, of course, who worked the evening shift get paid more, so, here woojin was, at 7 pm, making three cups of herbal tea.

 

the shop wasn't very full, just a few students that were using the extended work time and free WiFi to their advantage. the three girls who ordered herbal tea were sitting close to one of the bookshelves, each reading a textbook and writing notes down in a notebook. a dude with brown hair and black stud earrings was doing something in his laptop, woojin didn't know what, but he did know that the dude looked like he was gonna start crying. there were also two dudes that were sitting on couch surrounded by bookshelves. they were reading some novels, a small pile of books already on the coffee table in front of them. they have been reading before woojin even started his shift.

 

there was a sound of a chime, which signaled that a new customer has entered. 

 

the customer was a guy that seemed to be around woojins age. he had wild silver blue hair that that seemed to be pointing in all the directions. he was wearing a hoodie that had a drawing of three roosters and the word 3racha on it. woojin had no idea what that could even mean.

 

but the thing that caught woojin’s eyes wasn't his hair or the weird design on his hoodie, it was how dead the guys eyes looked.

 

listen, woojin has seen his fair share of eye bags and eyes that looked like they would murder if someone so much as touched them, working in a coffee shop and all, but he can say, without a doubt, that this dude looked a lot worse than all the sleep deprived students combined. it looked like he hasn't slept in months, eyes bloodshot and bags darker than the night sky.

 

“can i please get a triple espresso? to go?” the guy said, voice honey like, albeit a bit hoarse.

 

right there, right then, woojin decided he had to help this poor dude.

 

“sure. that will be 3.10. your name please?” woojin said as he took a cup and scribbled the order on the side. he offered the man a warm smile when he was done.

 

“uh, chris, no wait, i mean chan.” the man, chan, said, a bit flustered. he rubbed his neck in embarrassment and gave woojin a shy smile.

 

cute, was all woojin thought of this situation.

 

“okay, chan. you can go sit down where ever and i will call for you when the order is ready, okay?” woojin said softly. chan was still a bit noticeably flustered and woojin wanted to comfort him, so he gave him another smile, this one not shy at all. chan nodded and walked off, woojin not noticing the small blush on the man's cheeks.

 

woojin took the cup and started to make the triple espresso. he took a portafilter and dispensed some freshly  ground coffee into it. he weighed it to see if it was the right weight, when he saw that it was, he then took a tamper and packed the coffee grounds down. he then locked the portafilter on to the coffee machine and let it run. soon the shop was filled with the pleasant smell of a strong cup of coffee.

 

woojin took the filled cup and poured in some cream. 

 

“triple espresso for chan!” woojin half yelled through the shop, half yelled because he didn't want to disturb the other customers. 

 

when woojin didn't hear the sound of a chair getting pushed back or the sound of feet approaching, he sighed. guess he’ll just have to bring the coffee to chan. 

 

chan was sitting beside the windows, watching the people that were walking on the street that the shop was on. he had a pair of earphones in his ears. honestly, why would you do that if you knew you will get called soon.

 

woojin placed the cup on the table and chan looked away from the window to see the cup in front of him and he looked a bit confused for a second, then he looked to his side and saw woojin. chan made a small o with his mouth and took out his earphones.

 

“ahh, did you yell for me? i am sorry that i didn't hear you.” chan smiled sheepishly and rubbed his neck.

 

“oh, it's okay, but i must say, putting in both earphones when you know you will get called for is a bit curious.”

 

“i may or may have not forgotten that i was waiting to be called.” chan said and chuckled nervously.

 

wow, well, they do say memory loss is one of the effects of sleep deprivation.

 

“alright then. well, here is your triple espresso, chan. hope you enjoy!” woojin said and started to walk off.

 

“wait, i forgot to pay for it!” chan yelled and stood up, ready to walk over there.

 

“it's on the house. you look like you haven't slept in months, kid. hopefully the coffee can make you feel better.” woojin gave chan a smile and this time, woojin saw the blush on chan’s cheeks. woojin liked the blush, made chan look more alive.

 

chan was frozen for a few seconds, as if weighing all his options. when he was done having an internal battle with himself, he mumbled a thank you and was out the door in a flash. 

 

woojin hoped he would come back.

 

thankfully for woojin, chan did come back. the very next day actually. and then the day after that, and then the day after that and so on. 

  
  


it had been almost a week since chan started showing up at the shop. his eyes looked a lot less dead since the first time woojin saw him. woojin reminisces of the fourth day when chan came to the shop, woojin had written “you better go to sleep early tonight” and the next day, chan’s bags had visibly lightened. 

 

woojin smiled into his cup of tea at the memory. 

 

“wow, this is the first time i have seen you without an apron on.” someone said, startling woojin. woojin looked up from his cup of tea and was met with the sight of a grinning chan.

 

despite his first impression, all flustered and shy, chan was a very friendly and easy to talk guy. the next day, when chan came to the shop, he, rather than sitting down and waiting for his coffee, asked woojin about every single personal thing. woojin found out that he and chan are the same age.

 

woojin considers him and chan friends now, hopefully chan thinks the same.

 

“shocking, i know. the apron and i aren't actually permanently attached.” woojin gave chan an amused smirk. 

 

“you could of fooled me.” chan answered and stole woojin’s cup of tea.

 

“chan, answer me this.” woojin suddenly got serious and looked chan dead in the eyes. chan looked back confused, but nodded to sign that woojin can ask away.

 

“did you befriend me just so you can use me for free slash cheaper drinks?” chan looked absolutely scandalised. he put down woojin’s cup and looked like he was about to say something but instead he closed his mouth. he went deep in thought. while chan was dramatic, woojin stole back his tea and took a sip.

 

after like twenty seconds, chan finally open his mouth again.

 

_ “maybe so, mate.” _ he said in english. another thing woojin learned about chan is the fact that he is from australia and very fluent in english because of that.

 

now it was woojin’s turn to look scandalised though.

 

“so, you have been using me all this time, is that how it is, huh?” 

 

they had continued the act for a bit, but ultimately, they had to stop because chan just couldn't keep in his laughter. woojin joined him shortly after. 

 

when they were done laughing, they started talking about their days. chan said that finally finished his trios one year anniversary song.

 

another thing he has learned about chan, is that he is apart of a underground rapping trio called 3racha. chan was the leader of the group and he was in charge of making the melody, arranging, mixing and producing their songs. this was one of the main reasons chan didn't get a lot of sleep.

 

woojin had checked 3racha out after chan told him about it and woojin was quite thankfully that he met chan because if he hadn't, he wouldn't of found 3racha. to put it shortly, woojin fell in love with the songs immediately and downloaded all of them.

 

“can i listen to it?” woojin asked and chan nodded. he pulled out his phone and a pair of earphones, plugged them in and handed one of them to woojin.

 

the music started and the first one to rap was j.one or jisung, as chan told him. woojin must admit, the song was nice and so was the kid’s flow. 

 

woojin was listening to the lyrics closely until the second verse, aka chan’s part. it started off in english and woojin expected him to go back to korean, but no, chan kept rapping in english and it sounded very nice, like very nice? chan should rap in english more often, even though woojin barely understood what he was rapping about. woojin quickly glanced over to chan, who was looking at woojin quite intensely, probably checking if he likes the song or not.

 

“byungchan?” woojin asked confused after he hear the words “my name ain't byungchan”. 

 

“don't ask.” chan shook his head.

 

the third one to rap was changbin, or more popularly known as spearb. woojin still wonders how did he come up with that name.

 

his rap was also great, but woojin wasn't expecting anything less. 

 

the three rappers had such different styles and voices, but they all sounded so well together, that it was hard to believe.

 

“so, how was it?” chan asked, a bit nervous. he takes his music very seriously, woojin has noticed.

 

“it was so good? 100 out of 10. one of my new favourite songs. oh, and chan? you should rap more in english, it sounded so nice.” woojin gushed to his friend. chan seemed happy at the remarks, he also blushed a bit when woojin said that he should rap more in english.

 

“oh my god, you sound like a mom or something.”

 

“well, then i am very proud of you son. and your friends too.” woojin pretended to wipe a tear. “they grow up so fast.”

 

chan smacked him and now it was woojin’s turn to laugh first. 


	2. Movie Night

woojin was sick and miserable. he was all alone in his apartment, so that meant boredom. he had a splitting headache, so that meant no looking at the phone’s bright screen for a long time. he had a sore throat, so that meant no singing. at some point, he thought about going to work but then he remembered that the owner lady told him to come back only when he is completely healthy, so that he wouldn't risk infecting the customers.

he had narrowed down the things he could do to three. play the guitar, drink tea and sleep. so that's what he did. in a constant loop.

woojin was sick of being sick. then his saviour texted him.

kangaroo  
hey, why haven't you been at work for like the second day already??  
i need my discounts  
i am a poor underground rapper

me  
i’m sick  
and very bored

kangaroo   
why didn't you tell me sooner??  
i’m coming over

me  
you don't have too

but it was too late to tell chan to not come, because he hadn't read the message, which only meant he was getting ready to come here. oh well, it's not like woojin minded chan coming, he was actually pretty happy that the australian man was coming here. 

whilst woojin attempted to clean up his apartment in his sick state, but time flew by way too quickly and he heard his doorbell ring. woojin made his way over to the door and opened it to be met with the sight of chan smiling and holding two cups in his hands. woojin moved aside to let chan. he gave woojin one of the cups and then proceeded to slip off his shoes and jacket.

“i got you chamomile tea by the way, hope you like it.” chan yelled to woojin while he was already walking over to the living room, taking a seat on the couch.

“thanks, but aren’t you worried about getting sick too?” woojin asked and sat down next to chan on the couch. he made himself comfy in the corner of the couch, chan doing the same. they stretched out their legs and they got tangled together.

“i don’t get sick. my immune system is impenetrable.” chan mumbled into his drink. it was probably his usual, a black coffee, but woojin didn’t ask to make sure.

“then if you do get sick after this, don’t come whining to me.” woojin chuckled and took a sip of his tea. he smiled in satisfaction because the tea was nice and still hot. “also, thanks for the tea.”

“no problem. anything for my best bro.”

“so, you want to watch anything? i recently downloaded this horror film that i heard is pretty scary but i haven’t gotten to watching it yet.” woojin turned to his friend and asked. he and chan have watched a lot of movies on this couch ever since they became friends. it turns out both of them had the same taste in movies, a lot of horror movies, and ever since, movie night together has become a weekly thing, because pretty much all of their friends hated horror movie.

“sure, i’ll go make some popcorn, you go get the usb.” chan instructed and then got out the couch, woojin following him. whilst chan went to the kitchen, which was connected to the living room, woojin made his way to his room. it was pretty small and pretty messy at the moment (although if you asked anyone else, they would say it wasn’t even that messy), but thankfully, his desk was always organised so he found the usb with the movie on it quickly. on the way back to the living room, woojin grabbed another blanket for chan. 

entering the living room, woojin was met with the sight of chan perched on the couch like some gargoyle, mouth stuffed with popcorn and woojin’s own blanket draped over his shoulders. woojin, being already used to this, just walked over to his tv and plugged the usb in. he turned the tv on and let the movie start. 

“you know, you could of at least waited for the movie to start before eating one third of the popcorn.” woojin shook his head at chan.

woojin took the blanket he originally planned to give to chan and wrapped it around himself, sat down on the couch and then grabbed a handful of popcorn.

“chris was hungry.” chan said and scooted closer to woojin. chan always liked to initiate skinship and woojin didn’t mind, he actually quite enjoyed the others warmth and presence, it was calming.

the movie wasn’t as scary as the two guys hoped, but there were many opportunities to make horrible and ridiculous jokes. if someone were to watch them from the side, they would probably think that the two were watching a comedy, if it wasn’t for the occasional yelps and screams. during the movie, chan had moved even more closer to woojin, so woojin abandoned his blanket in favour of sharing the one chan was using. 

somewhere during the movie, chan fell asleep on woojin’s shoulder. the eldest smiled at the sleeping figure fondly. chan always fell asleep, which only left woojin wondering how much sleep chan is actually getting. he always reassured woojin that he was sleeping enough, but he wasn’t buying it. he still needs to work on the boys sleep schedule, he hasn’t forgotten his original goal.

when the credits stopped rolling, woojin tried his hardest to not wake the other, but alas, luck was not on his side. his leg accidentally bumped into one of the empty cups on his coffee table, knocking it down to the ground. he felt the other starting to shift around and soon, his was rubbing his eyes awake.

“sorry for falling asleep, once again.” chan rubbed his face, another attempt to wake himself up.

“hey, it’s okay man. you know i am always happy when you sleep.” woojin smiled at the other. He does that a lot when he is with chan.

“yeah, i know.” chan smiled back tiredly, then he stood up and started to stretch, “well, it has gotten dark outside, i should go home.”

he was right, it was already pretty dark outside. the movie was much longer than expected. and although chan was right, woojin didn’t want the other to leave, getting him sick be screwed.

“mmm, stay.” woojin grabbed chan’s arm and gave him the more sleepier version of puppy dog eyes. a just awoken chan is a weak chan, so he nodded, agreeing to stay.

the two made their way to woojin’s room. chan sometimes stays over so some of his shirts were now in woojin’s possession, he gave one of them to chan to sleep in. they quickly got dressed, their exposed skin not really appreciating the somewhat chilly air in the room. woojin got in bed first, chan joining him after he turned the light off. because there wasn’t any space in the room for an extra mattress, they just shared the bed. tt took some time getting used to.

chan cuddled up to woojin’s side and enveloped the other in a hug. woojin adjusted his and chan’s position a bit and soon, they were fast asleep.

if you asked chan when did he sleep the best, he would answer when he is with woojin.

 

when the owner of the coffee shop sent seungmin to check up on woojin, his good friend and coworker, he honestly wasn’t expecting to find him cuddling with chan, someone he only knew because of woojin. 

seungmin left the soup he brought with him in the kitchen along with a note and seungmin might of also left the apartment with a few new pictures on his phone.

 

“good morning, chris.”  
“oh my god, did you just sneeze?”

“shut up woojin.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is ethereal-eunwoo if yall ever wanna hit me up, give me advice or something?


End file.
